


I Know It's Not The Best

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [31]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt:  “I made it. For you. I know it’s not the best, but…” from Prompt List #2Character: Thorin OakenshieldWarning: N/A





	I Know It's Not The Best

You and Thorin are the only members of the company that are awake, keeping watch as the night draws in and the fire crackles. Its best to take turns you found, make sure that everyone got a few hours sleep each night rather than leaving one or two people completely exhausted. You don’t mind watch, there’s something oddly relaxing about the quiet despite all the dangers out in the world.

You look up as Thorin sits down next to you on the log you’d dragged over. You smile at him as you catch his eye and he holds his hand out. 

“I made it. For you. I know it’s not the best, but…” Within his palm is a small piece of wood, carved crudely with a knife into the shape of a shield, intricate rules carved across it into a beautiful, winding pattern. It’s lovely.

“Oh…Thorin, this is beautiful” You mean it as you take it from his hands and cradle it in your own, your thumb brushing over the marks and the indentations, taking in the whole little piece. Dwarves have practices, customs, that many, not just dwarves are aware of. The practice of giving gifts, handmade gifts, is not a friendly nor innocent one. It has layers of meaning. 

“I…am not man of many words…nor am I good with emotions…but this-” He gestures to the little creation, “This I can do.” You know what he means. He can’t sweet talk you or whisper loving words because they do not come easily, but creating things with his heart, making items to show how he feels, that he can do and that you can understand. You understand exactly what he’s attempting and you accept the gift with a smile and a kiss to his bearded cheek. 

“I love it. Thank you.” The unspoken words need to be spoken. You both know what they are.


End file.
